Surprise Axl you are a
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Axl get's a surprise but what is it?


I do not own the middle I do own the OC.

This will be an AU from the Christmas episode.

_**A son.**_

28th November at East Indiana Privet Hospital maternity ward.

A young woman was in the late state of labour.

"Just one more push Ginny and your baby will be here," the doctor said kindly

Ginny as the young soon to be mother was called glared at the doctor.

"I don't care what happened to the piece of shit!" she hissed at the doctor "I just want it out if me!"

The doctor frown a bit, he know that the mothers in labour could be let's say vocal but this was not normal, but maybe she would as many mothers do fall in love with her child when all the pain is over.

Five minutes later and a very strong pair of lungs was born screaming as if it know that it would be alone and motherless.

"You have a Baby boy Ginny," the Doctor said smiling "He is a bit small but hopefully he is healthy baby boy."

"Whatever just get it away from me," Ginny said "I don't want it. When can I leave?"

The doctor handle over the crying baby to a nurse who would take him to a nice warm incubator and be given a full medical check and his first bath.

The doctor left the new mother alone and when to talk to the parents of the mother about Ginny's unusual attitude about her new born son.

Said son had now been bath and had his medical check which showed that he was healthy, and now was he asleep in the incubator.

Three days later

The doctor whose name was Thomas Lincoln was sitting with Ginny and her parents and a Psychologist who was a specialist in baby blue as it was called by many.

"We are here to talk about how you Ginny feel about being a mother," Dr Thomas said "I hope you will be happy to hear that he is healthy and that you all can meet him after this."

Ginny didn't even look up from her phone.

"We all want to leave this horrible ordeal behind us," Ginny's mother said "So when can our darling daughter leave this place and come home with us?"

Dr Thomas sigh.

"Ginny can go home today but she has to come back here to give milk and get to know your child," Dr Thomas said "you grandson will have to stay here for a few weeks just so that he can grow a bit."

"We don't want that child," the father said "You can do what you want with it."

Dr Thomas turn to the Psychologist who cleared her throat.

"I have talk to both Ginny and her parents and it is not as we first thought the baby blue," she said "Ginny has already decided that she don't want her child and her parents support that, Ginny has told me the father's name and that he is more the happy to take the child."

Dr Thomas nodded and said that Ginny could go home after that she wrote down her details if something were to come up and they needed to be able to contact her.

And with that said and done was the mother of a new born boy gone from his life.

Dr Thomas looked at the birth certificates:

Mother's Name: Ginny Jenkins

Father's Name: Axl Heck

Child Name: A/N

Birth: 28/11/2013 12.39

Weight: 1, 5 kg

Length: 30 cm

Nationality: American

Dr Thomas gave the order to a nurse to call Axl Heck and tell him that he was now a dad. But the nurse forgot and days went without Axl getting to the new about his son being born.

It was first the first week in December that someone remember the poor little boy whose mother had abandon him that someone called Axl on his phone which was forgotten in his dorm room, so the nurse left a message for him.

Axl was back at school after the road trip, he was happy sure he had not seen Cassidy but somehow he felt that he was over her now.

"Nice," Axl said and flopped down on his bed and landing on his forgotten phone. "Oh there it is, sweet I got a message, hope it is a cute girl."

Axl played the message which was:

"Hello, this is East Indiana Hospital.

We need to have you Axl Heck come into the hospital as soon as possible."

Axl had been to the hospital before Thanksgiving to have a medical check and now he was starting to get worried, what if he was like really sick!

He thought about calling his parents but didn't because it was late and if it really was bad he could call them at hospital.

Half an hour later Axl come running into the hospital.

"Hello I am Axl Heck you called me," he said to a nurse.

Who when heard his name smiled and told him to follower her.

Axl followed her to the NCIU and up to an incubator where a small child was lying fast asleep, the child had dark brown hair that already had started to curl.

"This Axl Heck is your son," the Nurse said smiling.

It took a few seconds for Axl to really get what the nurse had said.

"My what!" he nearly screamed.

"Oh you didn't know?" the nurse said "I will call Doctor Thomas Lincoln he will explain everything."

And with that she left Axl with his son.

As if the child know that his dad was there, the boy open his eyes and looked at the man that stood before him.

Axl saw with awe how the child open his eyes and looked at him.

"Ehum Mr. Heck," Dr Thomas said

Axl nearly jumped a meter before he turned around and shook hand with the doctor.

"Hello, ehh I am a bit confused," Axl said "This must be a mistake."

"No no, this is not a mistake," the doctor said "We have check the DNA and the mother said that you wanted the child."

"Who is the mother?" Axl asked

Dr Thomas told Axl everything.

"So?" Dr Thomas asked "Will you take the boy? Or do we have to call the social?"

Axl looked at the child, his son, and then he asked if he could hold him, which he of course could and with the child in his arms Axl made a decision he was going to keep this child, and he Axl was going to be a good dad too.

"His my son of course I will take him but I will need to talk to some people first and my parents," he said

"That is okay, the child must stay here at least a few week more," Dr Thomas said smiling. "Do you have a name for him, we can't just call him child."

Axl had not thought about names for his future children.

"Ehh Can I think about it?" he asked

Dr. Thomas nodded.

So with that Axl left his son and went back to his dorm room where he just sat down starring at the wall just letting it all sink in.

He was a father.

He had a son.

Those two sentence run through his head over and over again.

In the end Axl fell asleep and dreamt about his own childhood and his parents.

When he woke up the next morning he was tempted to call his mom and tell her everything but then he got a better idea.

A/N:

I hope you like it.

I think that Axl would make a good dad.

He will not be the perfect dad.

I am also want to ask should he leave the boy with Frankie and Mike while he is at Collage or should he have the boy with him at collage?

Or maybe even something in-between?


End file.
